


Cardboard Crown

by galleys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galleys/pseuds/galleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma looks outside again for the fifth time in five minutes. She sees the bright red blur of a cardinal fly from the tree to the shrubs by the front walk. He hops along the branches, methodically checking for food. She turns her mouth down, irritated at the normality of it. She wonders how the world can just carry on, oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardboard Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Set after The Cricket Game, Emma and Henry find Regina before Cora can and everything doesn't end up MISERABLE.
> 
> Also a thank you to Kristen aka adventurepants for giving me lots of tender notes about this.

* * *

_Regina didn’t do it._

  


The thought kept repeating itself in Emma’s head as she and Henry walk in the direction of the crypt. After leaving her parents and Archie at the apartment, Henry declared, “I know where to look,” with a face so serious Emma may have laughed if the circumstances were different.

****

Neither had said much after that, the situation’s severity weighing on both of them. The only noise now is the deafening sound of crunching leaves under their feet.

****

Henry hesitates and frowns a bit when they reach the door. Emma glances back to see him staring straight ahead. He shifts nervously, pulling at his coat. “Do you think Mom will be mad at me?” He looks up at her, worry in his eyes. “For not believing?”

****

She remembers just how young he is in that moment, that he’s an 11 year old boy who up until half an hour ago thought his mother killed his therapist. He looks so small, and all she wants is to keep him safe, shield him from any more pain.

****

She gave him up to protect him, to give him his best chance at normal. He found her, though. Brought her back to him and awakened the roots he had made in her heart. Normal may be out of the question at this point, but she’s learning that being a mother means you never stop protecting your child.

****

“No, Henry, I don’t think she’ll be mad. I think she’ll be happy to see you.” The answer seems to satisfy him and he takes a step forward into the crypt.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long to find the stairwell and sweep the simple layout of the rooms below. Emma looks down at Henry. “I don’t think she’s here, kid.” Sighing in frustration, he shuffles away from her.

****

“But she has to be! This is where she would go. This is where she is.”

****

Emma smiles sadly at his defiance.“Well, then we’ll just have to keep looking. If we can’t find her, hopefully that means no one else has.” Before she can even think about the consequences of Cora finding Regina before they can, Emma hears a familiar voice.

****

“Henry?”

****

“Mom!” Emma sees her son whip past her towards an open door that definitely was not there a second ago. He hesitates only for a moment before throwing his arms around her waist. “We know you didn’t do it. I knew you wouldn’t! Archie’s alive. It was Cora the whole time!”

****

Stunned, Regina looks up, arms still cradling Henry’s small frame. “Cora?” Emma feels so guilty in that moment. Guilty for telling Cora about Henry, for not keeping her son safe from this. Emma takes a step forward. “Regina, I-” but before she can continue, Regina straightens and clears her throat.

****

“Well, it seems my mother put together quite a case against me.”

****

“I’m sorry.” Emma breathes. She means it.

****

Regina inhales deeply through her nose and locks eyes with her. Emma can’t quite read the look on the woman’s face, but she thinks it could be trust. She hopes it is. Before any more words can be exchanged, a fourth voice is heard in the doorway.

****

“How sweet. A family reunited.”

****

Cora walks breezily into the room as Emma and Regina immediately step in front of Henry. “I will say, Darling, I had hoped to find you alone.”

****

Regina hardens, a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Why did you come here, Mother? To trick me? To trick everyone into thinking I was a murderer?”

****

Cora smiles, “Oh but you are a murderer, Regina. Or had you forgotten?”

****

Regina blinks, stung, and Emma can almost feel her silently begging her mother _please, not in front of Henry._

  


“I came to help you,” Cora continues as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “To help you see what these people, what your _son_ really thinks of you. However, it seems you’ve grown soft in my absence. You never quite turned out the way I’d hoped.”

****

“You will leave my town now,” Regina seethes. “Or I will run you out of it.”  

****

Cora laughs, unphased. She tilts her head, smiling at her daughter for a beat before moving to stand inches from Regina’s face.

****

“You can’t win, Darling, you never have.”

****

At that Emma moves to grab the vase she had been eyeing, but before she gets close enough she’s being thrown across the room, sliding into the wall. Regina immediately puts up a barrier around Cora while Henry runs to where Emma landed. She’s up before he gets to her. “I’m fine, I’m okay,” she soothes, hands on his shoulders. She lifts her head to see Regina struggling to keep the barrier intact.

****

Regina’s voice shakes as she turns her head to look desperately at Emma. “Go, take Henry.” She waves her free arm at the far wall to reveal another stairwell. As Emma and Henry ascend the stairs, they hear a crash followed by Cora’s voice. “You _won’t_ win, Regina.”

****

A voice inside Emma’s head whispers _yes we will_.

 

* * *

 

She paces back and forth in the foyer of Regina’s house, nervously wringing her hands. Henry insisted they come here. “Mom will come back,” he said. Emma ran a hand through his hair, jealous of his blind faith. She sent him upstairs to distract himself with comics, while she waited for any sign of his mom.

****

Emma looks outside again for the fifth time in five minutes. She sees the bright red blur of a cardinal fly from the tree to the shrubs by the front walk. He hops along the branches, methodically checking for food. She turns her mouth down, irritated at the normality of it. She wonders how the world can just carry on, oblivious.

****

Dusk settles on the town now, a blue hue fading darker and darker, the minutes ticking by. Just as the street lights start to glow a soft yellow, a battered and exhausted Regina comes through the door.

****

She visibly startles but doesn’t seem surprised when she sees Emma standing in front of her.

****

“Where’s Henry?” she asks immediately.

****

“His room, don’t worry.”

****

Emma is suddenly hit with a terrifying notion, and her eyes run up and down the woman across from her, analyzing. Regina’s brow quirks in annoyance, “What are you doing?”

****

“How can I be sure you’re not Cora again?” Emma replies, crossing her arms.

****

Regina relaxes and rolls her eyes, breezing past her. “Ms. Swan, honestly.”

****

Emma smirks, relieved. “You do say that a lot.”

****

“Because you’re ridiculous.”

****

Before Emma can ask about Cora, Henry, apparently hearing the sound of conversation, runs down the stairs. “Mom! Are you okay?” Regina tries to hide the grimace of pain on her face as she’s hit with the full force of an 11 year old. “Yes, sweetheart, I’ll be alright.”

****

He looks up at her with that smile that always makes Emma remember why she stayed in Storybrooke all those months ago.

****

“Is Cora gone?” he asks.

****

Regina moves a piece of hair off his forehead, “For now,” is all she says. Emma knows Regina won’t tell him the details of the fight. Henry is better off not hearing a play by play of how his mother managed not to die.

****

She watches as Regina inhales and bends down to his level. “Sweetheart, the magic you saw today, it was to protect you. I know promised I wouldn’t use it anymore, but if it’s to keep you safe, Henry, I have to do that anyway I can,” Her eyes begin to water as her voice breaks “Cora is very dangerous. I can’t let her hurt you. Do you understand?” Regina’s voice is tinged with fear, and Emma’s heart feels heavy knowing just how far she herself would go to protect this little boy.

****

He takes the time to consider her words, “I believe you, Mom. I do.” Regina gives him a watery smile as she hugs him close to her one more time.

****

* * *

 

Hours later, Emma and Regina sit in the study after making sure Henry is definitely asleep. He finally went up to bed after Regina humored him and agreed to let Emma stay the night. “Just to be safe.” he said. They both smiled at him but Emma knew well enough to expect a conversation about his future sleeping arrangements. They’ll deal with that tomorrow.

****

Cora will bide her time, Regina told her. The encounter at the crypt was a surprise, Cora hadn’t planned for a fight. She’ll plot slowly, build her strength, gain allies. Most likely Gold, if he’ll have her. “I’m sure she’ll use his love for Belle to gain trust,” Regina explained, pouring a glass of cider, and then another. “That’s what she does. She finds your weakness,” she said, looking down at the swirling liquid. “And then she crushes them.” Emma suddenly pictured Henry sleeping soundly just up the stairs and took a long sip of cider to settle the bile rising in her throat.

****

They sit across from each other now, drinks in hand, and the scene suddenly feels all too familiar. Emma remembers her first night in Storybrooke, how confused she was. Terrified, even. A lot has changed since then. She has a son now, parents, a _sword_. She looks up at Regina, who is staring intently at the crackling logs, and for a second even entertains the idea of putting her on the list of things she’s gained this year. She shakes the thought out of her head and squeezes the glass a bit tighter just as Regina breaks the silence.

****

“Cora will want a battle,” she states, eyes never leaving the fire.

 **  
**Emma pauses briefly before declaring with as much confidence as her voice will allow, “Then we’ll give her a war.”


End file.
